fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Suzika Kamino
Suzika Kamino (スジカ カミノ sujika kamino'):' Is an assistant of the Warrior Angel Guild and one of the Potential S Class Candidates. She assists with Guild Master Tristan Scalibur in running the guild rather then going out taking job requests like the others. She is always seen behind the desk doing paperwork for the guild and only leaves the desk to refill the request board with job fliers. She is the former rival of Esca Merle back when they were children. Appearance Suzika is a tall beautiful women with dark red eyes and long auburn colored hair folded upwards into a ponytail by a pink colored hair clip. She has bangs over the left side of her ending just above the eye with a strip of her hair on the side of the right side of her face. She has very smooth and pale skin with a slender body. On the back of her neck is a red colored guild mark. She always wears the main outfit no matter what which consists of a black colored uniform like dress with yellow buttons around the stomach and a high shirt collar with a strap hanging out. The uniform has long sleeves with white lines running down the sleeves with blue colors around the end of the sleeves. The uniform extends all the way down to the knees and provides room for the legs to move around freely. She wears white gloves on her hands and black pants matching the uniform. She finishes the fit with a matching pair of high heel shoes. Personality Suzika behaves in a calm yet serious manner. She doesn't get phased by the insanity she has to live through with her guild mates and maintains a calm and orderly demeanor. She is quite strict towards her guild mates and can be demanding when some of the guild mates are misbehaving or are causing trouble in the guild causing other to obey her with no trouble, demonstrating her superiority to the guild. Unlike everyone else in the guild, Suzika has no interest in fighting others or improving her strength, instead she focuses all her time and resources on completing paper work behind a desk for the guild. She has undying loyalty to the Warrior Angel Guild and its master Tristan Scalibur as her gratitude for saving her life and giving her a home as a member of the guild, because of this she willingly volunteered to assist Tristan in supporting the guild to prevent the Magic Council from shutting them down. Despite her strict and demanding attitude towards her guild mates, Suzika cares deeply for them and is concerned about their well being. She will get furious should someone harms one of her guild mates with excessive brutality but will maintain a calm, level head. When she was a child she had quite a rivalry against the young Esca Merle History When Suizka was a young girl she was owned by a wizard gang that belonged to a drug lord and was trained in the arts of thievery for his ambitions. Magic and Abilities Keen Intellect: Immense Magic Power: Trivia *The character in the picture is named Mari Yuge of Tokyo Ravens Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Warrior Angel Guild Category:Mage